Retransfer printing is a well-known process. In one known implementation, a material is first printed on a retransfer film followed by subsequent printing on the retransfer film over the previously applied material. The portion of the retransfer film containing the printing is then transferred to a substrate such as to the surface of a plastic card-shaped substrate.
In another known implementation of retransfer printing, printing is performed on a first area of the retransfer film, and the first area is then transferred to the substrate surface. Thereafter, printing is performed on a second area of the retransfer film, and the second area is then transferred to the substrate overlaying the previously transferred first area. This technique is only effective if the material to be printed is ordered in the correct way on the print ribbon, or if the printer is properly programmed to move the print ribbon back and forth. However, moving the print ribbon back and forth carries with it a risk that the sensor that is used to track movement of the print ribbon may not sense the print ribbon correctly.